


My Lost Blue Sky

by LapisLazuli13



Series: 1-2-3 shot(s) Collection [Riordanverse] [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: A lot of blue, Blue Cone Monochromacy, Color Blindness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, a healthy dose of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisLazuli13/pseuds/LapisLazuli13
Summary: Their memories are a spectrum of blue. A hundred shades of blue colored their time together, their time apart, their time of each their own, all drown in blue, haunted by blue, and treasured in blue.





	My Lost Blue Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Perico fic. Normally I don't ship this couple but it's nice and fun to write something different sometimes.

##  ** My Lost Blue Sky. **

_Their memories are a spectrum of blue. A hundred shades of blue colored their time together, their time apart, their time of each their own, all drown in blue, haunted by blue, and treasured in blue._

**…**

**.**

**.**

**_1, Blue love._ **

Since when he was five, Percy loved the blue color.

He can’t explain his passion for this color, but his mommy said that love never needs the reason why. _People love because they want to give love and want to receive love_ , she told him, and of course, he believed her because his mom was always right.

He expressed his obsession with blue in all his possessions: his room was full of blue furniture, his clothes were all shades of blue he can find, even his food was blue – he and mom had developed a habit to put blue food coloring in all the possible food.

And Percy grew up with his love for blue, an eternal love that was unexplainable but he thought he didn’t need a reason for this and it’s beautiful so he would love it anyway and forever.

***

**_2, Blue is the color of the sea._ **

When Percy was twelve, he found out he was a demigod. Boom, his life made more than just one turn in up-side-down style. Suddenly, he had superpowers like controlling water, summoning whirlpools and breathing underwater. His dad was Poseidon, a Greek God and one of the Big Three. It’s cool and super badass, someone might say, but Percy only thought _‘Oh, that could be the reason why I love the sea and the color blue so much.’_

Because blue belonged to the sea. Sea blue was a beautiful color, and Percy just loved the sea as much as he loved blue. Sea blue was a great combination and now when he can spend hours underwater without getting drown, he found out he loved blue so much more than before.

He found peace inside the blue embrace of the sea, just like his mother’s soft and caring voice, just like how he imagined his father would give him a hug drowning in sea scent and water and blue waves with white foam and colorful bubbles, and it’s so soothing, so calm, so beautifully blue-ish and all.

He didn’t want to be a demigod, but being a son of Poseidon wasn’t so bad after all.

***

**_3, Blue Cone Monochromacy._ **

Percy met that kid when he was thirteen, and the other was ten.

It’s eight years since the first time he found out he loved the color blue, and the passion was still as strong as it was at the beginning if it didn’t get stronger when time passed by. And he noticed the kid when this little chatterbox asked him, “Are your eyes always this blue?”

Even he loved blue, his eyes were sea green. “No, my eyes are green. Why did you ask this?”

“Green, really? Because in my eyes, everything is blue.”

Then the kid explained to him the differences between navy and cobalt, sky blue and sea blue, turquoise and aruze, cerulean and sapphire. If his world was full of blue, that was the most colorful blue-ish world Percy has ever known.

After that, he discovered that the kid had blue cone monochromacy. His name was Nico, and his eyes were brownish black and as dark as starless nights, as deep as bottomless abysses, the obsidian irises possessed the most captivating color Percy has ever seen in his life besides blue.

He wanted to experience the world through Nico’s blue prism just for once. The world in his own loved color must be really beautiful and breath-taking, just like the way those chocolate brown eyes hypnotized and captured his soul.

***

**_4, Blue sky and blue sea._ **

Their first met was the first and also the last time Percy could see those eyes were so naïve and innocent, that voice was still cheerful and untainted, that face didn’t have the look of being lost all his life and his family, being isolated from all the living and being forced to communicate with only the dead ones.

It was his fault, Percy knew that, and the guilty feeling inside his chest whenever he thought about the kid with the most colorful blue world through his blue cone monochromatism eyes only got worse when time passed by. He wanted to see the world with Nico’s eyes, he also wanted to show the normal world through his own eyes to Nico, but nothing can’t change the fact that they were so far apart now, just like the blue sky and the blue sea never can meet each other and the horizon line was an eternal illusion.

***

**_5, Black and blue._ **

Whose life as a demigod meant you could be beaten up badly more than you can imagine for a lifetime.

Monsters attack? On a daily basis. Dangerous, self-sacrifice and deadly quests? A part of the charm of being a demigod. Irresponsible and selfish Gods and Goddesses? You’re talking about our godly parents and that’s their nature, thank you very much.

And don’t let Percy start with the prophecies. Damn, those cryptic words were hard to decipher and it was worse when you finally could understand them. Because of the existent of those things, he was beaten up in black and blue for more than one time, not thanks so much.

And the world was certainly more black than blue when one Great Prophecy said that Percy could save the world or destroy it when he became sixteen. Not so sweet 16 for a teenage boy, but when you’re a demigod, you can’t ask for too much bright and delightful stuff in your life, to be honest.

***

**_6, Blue-on-blue._ **

Nico led Percy to the Underworld, to make him bathe in the river Styx and get the invulnerable curse. Well, it sounded like a good thing, but it was called a curse instead of a blessing for certain reasons.

Percy didn’t know should he include being trapped in a dungeon by Nico’s dad to one of those reasons or not. The kid didn’t deliberately trick him into danger, but he was still angry at Nico anyway, even though he did help Percy escape and kept his promise to take Percy to the river Styx afterward.

“You should stay under there, it’s your place.” He begrudgingly told Nico and tried so hard not to look at those hurtful eyes of him. He knew the kid still saw all the things around him in different shades of blue like he always was, and he really didn’t want to know what kind of color Nico could use to describe his shattered world right now.

***

**_7, Blueblood._ **

After saving the world the first time, Percy was offered godhood. If he was a normal human being, he should gratefully accept it.

But Percy wasn’t, so he refused. Anyone could call him an idiot for his action, but he had his own reasons. He can’t leave his mom alone, even though she found a good man and had a good family now, he still can’t live without seeing her at least once in a month and know she’s still alive and healthy. He can’t leave all his friends like that, it’s so unfair for them when they helped him a lot to save the world but only him could become a god.

And he can’t leave Annabeth alone because they loved each other so much and they had gone through so much together so they’re particularly soulmates now, they’re inseparable and he’s nothing without her, just like he’s nothing without the blue color and the sea.

So no, he wasn’t a blueblood man. He was just a regular boy who wanted an as-normal-as-possible-for-demigod life, especially for a son of one of the Big Three. He treasured every moment of his life and he still wanted to cherish his mortal life with family and friends.

And he was still being haunted by a particular pair of brownish black eyes that saw everything in this world through a blue prism. He didn’t know why, but as his love for blue was unexplainable, the aching feeling in his chest whenever he thought about Nico had no reason, too.

***

**_8, Once in a blue moon._ **

Falling in love was inevitable, at least for Percy it was.

He thought he loved Annabeth. Sure, how could he not love her? She was smart, beautiful, caring and had all the good qualities anyone can ask for a girlfriend. She was supportive and she understood his obsession with blue, and she accepted it as a part of Percy – he was so thankful for that because his life was nothing without this color.

But why was he so obsessed with a certain pair of brownish black eyes? Why did he think so much about the kid with the blue prism to look at the world, the kid once used to be a chatterbox and enthusiastic about almost everything? The kid whose hair as dark and lustrous as starless nights and Percy really wanted to run his fingers through those dark curls. The kid had porcelain skin with the faintest hint of olive tone and Percy wondered how could it feel when he touches Nico’s skin. The kid had such tremendous powers and was a force to be reckoned with, but he was cute and adorable and angelic in a special way that Percy couldn’t not understand why did it take him so long to realize those things, that he always wanted to touch Nico, to see the world through his blue cone monochromatism eyes, to kiss his forehead and entwine their fingers together when they’re looking at the dark blue-ish black sky and trying to distinguish each star.

Once in a blue moon, Percy knew his feelings were so complicated and he really didn’t know what to do with his life.

***

**_9, Vanish into the blue._ **

Nico had such an irritating tendency and habit to run away whenever he had a chance. Percy had to deal with it too many times in his life and at this point, he really had enough.

“Nico! You’d better not shadow-travel away from me for at least ten minutes so I can talk to you properly or I’ll kill you!” He yelled when black shadows started to cover Nico’s lithe body and the kid was more than ready to run away from him. Nico hesitated for a second before releasing the shadows around him, but he didn’t make any effort to move closer to Percy.

“Gods, Nico, I swear to Gods your habit of running away and hiding from your problems is really irritating and it drives me up the wall!” Percy exclaimed in exaggeration. “Will it hurt so much just listen to me for one minute?!”

“You have ten minutes now. Don’t waste them.” Nico coldly replied him and at this point, Percy really didn’t love those icy black eyes so much. They’re soulless and as broken as shattered glass, and it hurt just looked at them and knew the cheerful kid inside was gone a long time away.

It was part Percy’s fault, and he never stopped feeling guilty about that. But this wasn’t the time to dwell on those negative emotions, when he had much more important things to say and to do now.

“Did you really mean it when you say you’re over me now?” He crossed his arms over his chest and questioned. Nico flinched and he clearly made an effort to not look straight into Percy’s eyes.

“Yes, I meant it.”

“So will you change your mind and give me another chance if I say I’m in love with you now?”

 _“What?!”_ Nico yelled and Percy’s heart sank down to his stomach when he saw pure horror in those obsidian eyes. The smaller demigod wasn’t happy, he was terrified. “No! You can’t!”

“I can, and I did anyway,” Percy shrugged, tried to sound calm enough. “It’s hard for me to realize I have fallen in love with you, but when I knew that, I can’t stop.”

“But what about Annabeth?”

“She’s my soulmate. We’re nothing without the other, but the feeling between us isn’t love. At least not anymore when I’m in love with you instead.”

“No, you can’t,” Nico weakly shook his head when he let shadows embrace his thin frame again. “Things aren’t supposed to go like this. Find a way to fix this, Percy. You don’t know what you’ve done.”

And he vanished into the thin air like he never existed.

***

**_10, I’m not singing my blues._ **

Nico was gone. As always, without telling anyone a word, including Percy.

That was too much. That was really too much for Percy to keep his mind sane. He’s going to go crazy if he can’t find Nico and shout in the kid’s face that if he could give Percy just one minute to prove his love for him, Percy would be very thankful for that.

Seriously, what’s wrong with this kid’s self-esteem? Was it really that hard for him to believe that somebody loved him because of himself, not because they wanted to use him?

What should Percy do to find Nico, to make him stay and to convince him to believe in Percy’s love for him?

It was harder than saving the world. Percy’d rather go on deadly quests for the rest of his life than trying to do those things, but he can’t afford to lose the black-haired boy with those blue cone monochromatism brownish black eyes in his life. And no, he wasn’t singing his blues. He loved blue, but not blues songs to be honest.

***

**_11, I find my lost blue sky._ **

Percy really didn’t know where to start, so he chose the Underworld to pay a visit because there’s a higher chance he could find Nico there.

He was right. It’s hard to find a way to go down without getting died, but he succeeded anyway. It’s not the first time he did some self-sacrificing stuff so he wasn’t scared, he was just really nervous that he risked his life for nothing in return.

Hades met him and the God of the Underworld just snorted and gave him a very disapproving look. He cleared his throat and told Percy. “You should know that I’m not fond of you, kid, but I hate to see my son sad and brood all day. So here is a small guide: The kid is in his room, and I’ll give you the direction. Do whatever you could to help him feel happy, and I’ll ignore a living mortal is wandering inside my realm for just this one time.”

Percy was really thankful for that. Hades was a decent parent in the standard of Greek Gods, and even if the God didn’t like him, he was still reasonable enough to not kill Percy in the first place. He could think about getting Hades’ approval to date Nico after that, but he needed to sort out things between them before.

…

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Nico almost shut the door in Percy’s face brutally right after he saw him, but Percy didn’t care about the safety of his own limbs and he put his foot and one of his arms to stop the younger demigod, so he found his way to get into the other’s room.

“You’re not supposed to run away from me _again_ like that,” Percy retorted. “For God’s sake, is it really that hard for you to believe in me and what I said?”

“You shouldn’t love me,” Nico bitterly replied him. “Nobody should love me in their right mind. I’m everything but a good person to be with and I don’t want anyone to suffer.”

“Nobody suffers being with you, idiot,” Percy rolled his eyes. “You’re so many things, Nico, and I can spend all days list the reasons why loving you it’s worth to me or anyone else, but I prefer to do it later. Now, you must have to understand that I do not risk my own life going down there and get nothing in return.”

“My dad didn’t kill you. This could count as a victory.”

“I want bigger reward than that,” Percy stepped closer to Nico and maintained their eye-contact to make sure the other didn’t suddenly shadow-travel away. “It’s you.”

“Why do you love me? Why do you have to be that persistent?” Nico asked him with trembling voice, and his whole body was shaking slightly right now. “Why do you have to do this to me? It’s hard for me to try to forget you, and you want to make me fall for you all over again? It hurt so much, Percy, I can’t do this again. No more hero.”

“I’m not a hero, and I’ll never be one if you just accept me.”

“Percy, don’t make thing harder for me than it should be.”

“You’re the one who making things harder for both of us,” Percy started to lose his patience now. “Just shut up, Nico. I can’t stand your reasons anymore. Just shut up and let me kiss you.”

And Percy did this. Kissing Nico was everything he wanted to do for so long and it felt so right holding the younger demigod inside his arms and capturing those soft lips with his own, exploring the hot mouth with his tongue and fighting for dominance.

He only released him when he really needed to breathe and the sight of Nico with dazed and unfocused brownish black eyes, flustered cheeks, and hot breaths lingered on the sensitive skin of his lips made Percy want to do more things with him. It’s very hard to restrain himself from throwing the smaller boy to his bed and starting to undress him.

“You really love me?”

“Do I need to kiss you one more time to prove that?” Percy scowled. “And for the sake of your father and my own sanity, I’d rather not. I don’t want to take you right there inside his realm.”

“… Okay,” Nico turned bright red and he looked away. “I believe you.”

“The question now is do you love me back or not?” Percy asked. “Because it’s quite awkward if I kiss you and say I love you that much and you barely react anything.”

“Are you really that dense? If I don’t love you so why did I kiss you back that enthusiastically?”

“Great to hear that,” Percy smirked with satisfaction. “Ready to come home now?”

Nico just nodded at him and their fingers entwined together. It was one of the best feelings in this world and Percy could see himself doing it every day without getting bored.

He finally found his lost blue sky now.

…


End file.
